Nightmare Fairytale
by DeathOrchid
Summary: A heroine finally unites with her soulmate after he returns from vanquishing the antagonist of his past. A tale that seems Disney worthy, but little do you know the real story.


**I'm inspired by some of the most troubling things. Anyways if you happen to be a SasuSaku lover, don't read. This is not a very happy story either, so if you're looking for happy, leave or wait until the end, it's kind of happy. NaruSaku in the end.**

**Disclaimer: It's implied**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

Sakura is in the kitchen making dinner for her and Sasuke. Sasuke is cleaning various weapons in another room. All of a sudden smoke can be smelt.

Sakura rushes to save the food, but she is too late and it has burned to a crisp. Sasuke enters the room, having followed the odor. He looks at the overcooked meal.

"Can't you do anything right?" He talks down to her.

She bows her head.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers, knowing he hates disappointments.

He walks closer to her.

"Now what are we going to eat?" He asks, sounding disgusted.

"I can make something else." She suggests.

"And have this happen again? No."

"But Sasuke-kun I-"

A resounding slap echoes through the house.

"Go. I don't want to see you."

He points out of the room.

She obeys, not letting him see her tears because she knows that will only make things worse.

_He doesn't mean it._ She repeats to herself as she goes to their bedroom. _He never means it._

An hour later the door opens and Sasuke appears. He lays on the bed next to her and starts to kiss her and says things like, "I was angry", "I didn't mean it", and "It won't happen again". Never an "I'm sorry" though, but Sakura knows that it's implied.

_Like when I tell him I loves him and he hns._ She thinks

_Sasuke's a good person, he's just had a hard life. As long as I love him and he loves me everything will be fine. _Is her excuse for everything.

Sakura never has bruises, because she can heal them. The scars are the problem, they won't go away, so she hides them.

_No one would understand._

* * *

Sasuke usually never leaves Sakura by herself, except when she's working at the hospital or he has a short mission. He always has an arm wrapped possessively around her whenever they are out, like they are now.

"Forehead!" A voice calls out.

Sakura sees her best friend and waves.

"It's been forever." The blonde utters, excited.

"Well I've been busy Ino-Pig." She replies.

"You're always busy."

Ino grabs her friend's hand.

"Sasuke. I'm stealing your girlfriend for a little bit."

"Pig. I can't go-"

"Nonsense. You need girl time."

Sakura is whisked away.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She yells to her beau, knowing that he isn't happy about this and that there will be consequences later.

* * *

Ino pulls Sakura into a nearby tea shop and starts having a very one-sided conversation.

"Hey. What's wrong? You haven't talked at all."

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

The fair-haired girl nods.

"So how are you and Sasuke?"

Sakura forces a smile.

"We are great. He's amazing, perfect."

"Oh come on Sakura, don't tell me you two are still in the honeymoon phase after six months. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Shikamaru and everything, but we get in fights all the time. He's just so lazy. Are you telling me there's no dirt on you and Sasuke? I think he's quietness would get on my nerves."

"No. We are really happy. I can't complain."

Ino gives her a stare.

"Well that's good. Because you only deserve the best, being my best friend and all."

They pay for their tea, carrying on useless chatter, and head to the flower shop.

"Sorry I forgot something." Ino says.

They go inside and its rather dark. Ino turns on a lamp, but that doesn't make much of a difference, she starts rummaging through a drawer.

"Can you turn on the fan light, you have to pull the string." She asks

Sakura reaches for the string, not noticing her shirt slightly go up along with her.

The shop is bathed in a artificial glow.

Ino gasps.

"What the hell is that?"

Sakura looks at her friend and see she's staring at her.

"What?"

"On your back!"

_Oh no._ Sakura thinks.

"Nothing." She denies.

Ino goes over to her.

"Don't lie to me Forehead. If you forget, I'm a medic too, maybe not as good as you, but a medic."

"It's nothing Pig!"

After much struggle, Ino gets another look at Sakura's back.

"Oh my Kami! What happened?"

Sakura knows what she's seeing, a large scar going from left hip to right shoulder and several smaller nicks here and there.

_I made Sasuke mad at the wrong time, when he was training._ Sakura remembers the incident.

"It was an accident." She says rather fast.

"Who did this? Does Sasuke know about this?"

Then Ino sees the look that crosses her friend's face.

"Sasuke did this?" She says enraged.

"He didn't mean to. It was my fault. Ino…Ino you can't tell anyone." Sakura begs.

After much more begging on Sakura's part Ino finally concedes, with regret.

The pink-haired girl heads home, not long after. When Sasuke notices her, they have a "talk" and Sakura has another scar to add to her "collection", this one on her upper arm.

* * *

It's been a week since Ino has found out about her friend's abuse. She's keeping her promise and hasn't told anyone. But it's eating her up inside.

_I need to tell someone, but who?_

And that's when it hits her. Someone who's loved Sakura from afar for a long time, someone who is stronger than Sasuke, someone who is being prepared for the role of Hokage, someone named Naruto.

She rushes to find him.

* * *

It's night and Sakura is at the Team Seven's old bridge. Her tears fall and make ripples in the water below. She was just on the receiving end of Sasuke's anger, again. This time though she's confused on what she's done. It is their six month and she made him dinner, his favorite too. When he came home, he seemed fine, then after a while he started yelling and everything went downhill after that.

"Hey."

She almost gives herself whiplash looking at the person. She hasn't seen him in a long time, months, Sasuke forbid her to.

"N-Naruto, hi."

She doesn't want him seeing her like this.

He joins her on the bridge, leaning against the railing.

"I've missed you Sakura-chan. How have you been?" Truthfully he knows the answer, thanks to Ino.

_When I see Teme he's dead. To hurt someone who loves you, completely and without question that's sick. I see he learned a lot from that snake-bastard._

"I'm good. I'm sorry I haven't got to see you lately. How are you? How's Hokage training going?" She tries to keep her voice under control.

_Naruto, Naruto. You're always there at the times I need you. Thank you. You're almost like my knight in shining armor._

"I'm okay and the Hokage stuff is not what I thought it would be."

He was silent for a moment and then added, as if for her not to hear.

"I've really missed you."

_If I had known, I wouldn't have ever let him near you._

"Well, I should be going." She sounds regretful.

Naruto lightly grasps her arm to stop her, treating her as if she were her namesake.

"Wait Sakura-chan. There's something I need to tell you."

_Now or never. I have to let her know I'll always be here for her._

"Yes?"

"I need you to know that if you ever need me that I'll always be there for you and that you can trust me with anything. I will never hurt you. Sakura-chan I love you and I want to heal you, I know what Sasuke has done."

"I-I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Please don't lie to me. Just hear me out."

He swiftly brings his head in and rest his lips on top of hers.

Sakura is overwhelmed by the feeling. Sasuke's kisses were full of passion and lust, but this, this was chaste and warm, filled with the desire to comfort. There is so much expressed in this one fleeting kiss that she barely comprehend it all.

He is the one to pull away.

"You little whore." A dark voice says behind them.

The color drains from Sakura's face. She looks at the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke-kun I-I-"

"Shut-up."

She obeys.

The area is filled with a killing intent, but it's from the man next to Sakura. His eyes have changed color and a red chakra is enveloping his body.

"Sasuke," He says in hatred. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb."

Said man laughs.

"I'd like to see you try." He says, now with Sharingan eyes.

"Stop!" The only girl screams.

"Naruto, please I don't want you getting hurt. And Sasuke-kun, I love you. This is a big misunderstanding."

Sasuke again laughs.

"That's the thing Sakura. You love me, but I don't love you. I can barely stand you. You would have made great heirs though. You were the strongest, until I tore you down, out of all the weak kunoichi in this pathetic excuse of a village. I'm down with you now, you slut."

Sakura is horrified.

"Y-you used me?"

He appears in front of her, with a fully formed Chidori.

"Yes." He says matter-of-factly before running it through her.

She falls back, caught by Naruto. Her hemorrhaging makes her pale and she coughs up even more blood. Naruto can barely set her down before he completely loses it.

In mere minutes the area is all but destroyed and Sasuke is laying on the ground, somewhat alive when Naruto rams a Rasengan into his heart, effectively killing him. With the death of his ex-best friend he returns to normal.

People start arriving on the scene.

Naruto leaves the body and goes to Sakura who is barely holding on, her body trying to heal itself, but the damage too great. Treating her as if she is made of glass, he picks her up and finds his mentor, the Godaime Hokage.

* * *

Epilogue

Few attended the funeral for Uchiha Sasuke. Many believed he got what he deserved when they found out what he had done to his fairytale sweetheart. The real story of their relationship had gotten out to the public, from Konoha's own Gossip Queen, Yamanka Ino.

Sakura was able to have her fairytale, this time with a ninja in an orange jumpsuit. He really was perfect; sweet, kind, and he even saved her from a black-hearted, manipulative dragon.

Naruto couldn't be any happier, he had his pink-haired princess.

Sasuke was in hell with most of his relatives, except a few like Itachi.

* * *

**Yes, I threw a little humor in because the story was depressing.**

**Remember Review! Review! Review!**

**~DeathOrchid**


End file.
